Terry Gerin
Terry Gerin , más conocido por su nombre luchistico Rhino, (n. 7 de octubre de 1975) es un luchador profesional estadounidense, conocido por su carrera en la Extreme Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment y actualmente en la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Gerin es 2 veces campeon mundial ganando los titulos de pesos pesados de la NWA y de ECW, tambien ha ganado en 3 ocasiones el WWE Hardcore Champion, 2 veces el ECW Television Champion y una vez el WWE United States Champion. Carrera Comienzo de su carrera Gerin entreno en la Can-Am Wrestling School en Windsor, Ontario, Canadá con el entrenador Scott D'Amore. Debutó en 1994 en un circuito independiente de Detroit con el nombre de Terry Richards, luego adoptando el de Rhino Richards cuando lucho en Canada donde conoció a otros luchadores como Joe Legend, Christian Cage y Sexton Hardcastle (más tarde conocido como Edge). Catch Wrestling Association Gerin compitió como Rhino Richards en la Catch Wrestling Association con base en Alemania, donde formo el equipo XL Legend junto a Joe Legend ganado el CWA World Tag Team Champion que habian dejado vancate Rico de Cuba y August Smisl el 10 de octubre de 1998 en Hanover, el cual tambien Gerin y Legend dejaron vacante al firmar para la Extreme Championship Wrestling. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1999–2001) Terry llego a la ECW en 1999 luchando como Rhino, emulando al villano de Spiderman. Rhino unió fuerzas con Steve Corino y Jack Victory. Rhino y Corino retaron a Tommy Dreamer y Raven por el ECW World Tag Team Championship, pero perdieron. Despues Rhino empezo un feudo con Sandman, y en November to Remember se unió al equipo Impact Players (Justin Credible ,Lance Storm ,Dawn Marie) para vencer a Dreamer, Raven, y el Sandman. El 12 de marzo del 2000, Rhino derrotó a Super Crazy en la final de un torneo por una oportunidad por el ECW Television Championship. El ganó el titulo derrotando a Yoshihiro Tajiri en CyberSlam. Perdió el titulo con Kid Kash el 26 de Agosto, pero lo gano de nuevo el 9 de Septiembre. Continuo su feudo con el Sandman a mediados del 2000, derrotandolo en peleas por el titulo e incluso atacando a su esposa y manager Lori, por fin el 7 de enero de 2001 gano el ECW Title a Sandman unificandolo con el ECW Television Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment (2001–2005) Tras el cierre de la ECW, Gerin firmó con la WWE, debutando en RAW el 19 de marzo de 2001 con el nombre de Rhyno, alineandose con sus viejos conocidos Edge y Christian Cage, a quienes ayudó a ganar el Campeonato Mundial de Parejas en Wrestlemania X-Seven contra los Hardy Boyz y los Dudley Boyz. Rhyno, Edge y Christian se unieron con Kurt Angle formando el Team RECK, cuyos cuatro miembros estuvieron en las semifinales del WWE King Of The Ring, donde perdio con el ganador del evento Edge. Compitio por el titulo Hardcore a mediados del 2001, el cual gano en 3 ocasiones. En el episodio del 9 de julio paso a formar parte del Team ECW, y formo parte de este durante La Alianza, teniendo un feudo con Chris Jericho. En Unforgiven derrotó a Tajiri ganando el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos, pero lo perdio un mes despues con Kurt Angle en un episodio de RAW. Debido a la derrota fue suspendido de la Alianza, pero fue un Angle para que se tomara un tiempo debido a una lesion en el cuello. Regreso tres meses despues en un episodio de SmackDown haciendo equipo con Chris Benoit, volviendose Face por primera vez dentro de la WWE. Asi retaron al Team Angle, luchando por el WWE Tag Team Champion, en una pelea en Wrestlemania XIX, pelea que incluyo a Los Guerreros.Rhyno siguió luchando y retando por el campeonato de los Estados Unidos, sin conseguirlo durante el 2003 y 2004. Su contrato con la WWE termino en marzo de 2004 y su ultima aparición para la WWE fue en One Night Stand. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2005-2009) 2005 Gerin debutó en Junio 17, colocando otra vez la I en vez de la Y siendo Rhino. Ataco al NWA World Champion Raven despues de su lucha con Abyss en No Surrender introduciendose en el Planet Jarrett. Esto ocasiono una lucha entre Rhino y su compañero Jeff Jarrett contra Raven y Sabu en Sacrifice. Antes del show Jeff fue informado que, de que hiciese el pin a Raven, lucharia por el titulo en Unbreakable, pero que de perder no lucharia por ningun titulo en un año. Durante el combate, Jeff Hardy, en su regreso a TNA, ataco a Jarrett y ayudo a Rhino a ganar. Al termino del PPV se anunció que Rhino lucharia por al titulo contra Raven en Unbreakable, evento en que perdio por la interferencia de Jarrett. En el primer episodio de Impact!, Rhino lucho contra Jeff Hardy, pelea que termino en un No Contest por que Sabu y Abyss intervinieron. En Bound Of Glory peleó en tres ocasiones, primero venciendo a Abyss, Sabu, y Hardy en una Monster's Ball Match, despues gano una Gauntlet for the Gold, en la que participaron: Samoa Joe, Ron Killings, Sabu, Lance Hoyt, Abyss, Jeff Hardy, Monty Brown, Kip James y A.J. Styles, por ultimo vencio a Jarrett recibiendo el Campeonato Mundial de Pesos Pesados de la NWA (pelea en la cual iba a luchar Kevin Nash pero no pudo por una lesion).Rhino perdio el titulo el la edicion de Impact! del 3 de noviembre. Gerin obtendria la revancha por el titulo en Turning Point, pero no la tuvo por un ataque del Team Canada. 2006 Rhino inicio con un feudo contra Abyss el cual llego a su fin en Against All Odds, en el cual derroto a Abyss aplicandole un Gore sobre cuatro mesas. Despues se unió al Sting's four-man team of "Warriors", junto a A.J. Styles y a Ron Killings, peleando contra el Jeff Jarrett's Army en un Lethal Lockdown en Lockdown pelea que ganó el Stin'g Warriors. En Junio 9, vencio a Jarrett en un house show, como publicidad por un contrato que recibio para unirse a la nueva ECW, pero el decidio mantenerse en la TNA. Entró en feudo con Monty Brown y Samoa Joe, que culmino en un Falls Count Anywhere Triple Threat Match en Hard Justice donde Samoa Joe gano. Entonces Gerin se enfeudo con Christian, llevandolos a una Eight Mile Street Fight en Bound for Glory. Este feudo finalizó en el Impact! del 16 de noviembre en una bloody six-sides of steel barbed wire match que Cage ganó. Feudo con A.J. Styles y Alianza del Team Angle Al final del 2006 Rhino intento salvar a A.J. Styles de una situacion con Christopher Daniels pero Styles le dijo que se ocupara de sus problemas, volviendose heel. En Turning Point Styles derrotó a Gerin fingiendo una lesion y haciendole un pin. El feudo continuo en 2007 cuando Rhino venció a Styles en Final Resolution. En Against All Odds, Styles vencio a Rhino en una Motor City Chain match. A.J. Styles retó a cualquier luchador de TNA a vencerlo en Destination X en el debut de la Elevation X match y Rhino aceptó. En Destination X, Rhino venció a A.J. Styles en la Elevation X match. El 22 de Marzo, Rhino se convirtió en el tercer miembro del Kurt Angle's team para la Lockdown match, donde Rhino junto a Angle, Sting, Samoa Joe y Jarrett derrotaron al Team Cage (Christian Cage, A.J. Styles, Scott Steiner, Abyss, y Tomko) en un Lethal Lockdown match. Feudo con James Storm Rhino inicio un feudo pequeño con Christopher Daniels, pero fue movido a una gran feudo con James Storm. En el Impact! del 21 de junio Storm y Robert Roode vencieron a Rhino y Eric Young. Tras la pelea Storm vertió cerveza a Rhino. Gerin declaro despues que se habia recuperado de su alcoholismo y que por eso se enojo cuando Storm le virtio cerveza. Storm venció a Rhino en Victory Road golpeandolo con una botella de cerveza. Despues de la lucha Storm con la ayuda de Jackie Moore golpearon a Rhino, y le dieron cerveza en la boca. En Hard Justice Rhino perdio una Bar Room Brawl, pero despues gano en No Surrender y golpeo a Moore. Rhino se enfeudo con Raven, resultado en una Monster's Ball match en Bound for Glory donde Rhino, Raven, Abyss, y Black Reign lucharon ganando Abyss. En Turning Point, el iba a participar en una batalla de equipo junto a Abyss contra Black Reign y Rellik, pero fue Raven quien luchó por una lesion de Gerin. Despues de la batalla se anuncio que Rhino habia tenido una recaida de su alcoholismo (siguiendo con el storyline de Storm) Rhino regresó en Against All Odds donde ataco a Storn, ayudando a Eric Young a retener su World Drinking Championship. En Marzo 9, Rhino derroto a Storm en Destination X, en la segunda Elevation X Match, haciendo el record de Rhino 2-0 en Elevation X. Equipo con Christian Cage La siguiente semana Christian Cage buscaba pareja para enfrentar a A.J. Styles y Tomko,a lo que Rhino se negó, Cage fue atacado despues del combate en parejas con Kevin Nash, por A.J. Styles, Tomko y el Team 3D. La siguiente semana en Impact!, Rhino se unio con Cage durante una entrevista a Cage managed to get Rhino on his side during an interview with Jeremy Borash. En Lockdown en la Lethal Lockdown match, Rhino le hizo el pin a Storm para ganar por el Cage's Team. Rhino y Cage compitieron en el Deuces Wild Tournament en Sacrifice donde vencieron a Robert Roode y Booker T, pero perdieron en semifinales con el Team 3D. Rhino venció a James Storm para calificar al King of the Mountain en Slammiversary, donde Samoa Joe retuvo el TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Despes, Rhino formo un tag team con Christian Cage. En Hard Justice, Rhino y Christian Cage ganaron al Team 3D para finalizar el feudo. Feudo con The Beautiful People y Sheik Abdul Bashir El equipo de Rhino y Christan Cage se acabo cuando Cage fue por maints events y Rhino junto a la TNA Women's Champion Taylor Wilde inicio un feudo con The Beautiful People y Cute Kip antes de Hard Justice. En Bound for Glory, Rhino junto a O.D.B y Rhaka Khan vencieron a The Beautiful People y Cute Kip en una Bimbo Brawl. El 23 de octubre en Impact!, Rhino confronto a Sheik Abdul Bashir por opiniones politicas. Despues fue atacado por Bashir. El feudo termino en Turning Point donde vencio Rhino. Frontline (2008-2009) En el Impact! del 20 de noviembre, Rhino ataco al Main Event Mafia, pero el equipo Mafia lo ataco tambien y lo colocaron en un ataúd. La semana siguiente, Rhino se unio a A.J. Styles y Samoa Joe, nombrando el equipo como TNA Frontline. Rhino decide Frontline que necesita mas miembros para vencer al Main Event Mafia, y le pregunta al Team 3D si se quiere unir. Despues, esa noche el Team 3D se unen a Frontline ayudando a Styles y Joe a atacar al Maint Event Mafia. En Genesis, Rhino perdió con Sting en una pelea por el TNA World Title. Rhino aparecio en Lockdown 2009 para ayudar a Eric Young del ataque de Danny Bonaduce. En Lucha *'Movimientos Finales y de Firma' **''Gore'' (Striking spear, en ocasiones sobre una mesa) **''Rhino Driver'' (Spike piledriver, a veces desde la segunda cuerda y otras veces sobre una mesa) **Death Valley driver **Pumphandle slam **Release powerbomb **Scoop powerslam **Sharpshooter – 2002–2004 **Side belly to belly suplex **Spinebuster **TKO *'Managers' **Steve Corino **Cyrus **Pausge **Stephanie McMahon–Helmsley **Jack Victory **Bob Chabot *'Apodos' **'"The War Machine"' **"Dr. Kill" **"The Man Beast" **"The Big F'n Deal" Campeonatos y Logros *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Television Championship (1 vez) *'Catch Wrestling Association' **CWA World Tag Team Championship *'European Wrestling Promotion' **EWP World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **ECW World Television Championship (2 vez) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Prime Time Wrestling' **PTW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Alliance' **WWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez, w/ Thomas Barnez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Rankeado# 10 en el top 500 de mejores luchadoresPWI 500 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Series Wrestling' **WSW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation' **WCW United States Championship (1 vez) **WWF Hardcore Championship (3 vez) Categoría:Wrestlers Categoría:Wrestlers de la TNA